une odeur esquise
by Talksh88t
Summary: wolfram fait une rencontre plutot fantastique


_**Une odeur esquise **_

auteur : lulu342  
serie: kyou kara maou  
genre: shonen-ai / fantastique  
couple:wolfram x ?

disclaimers: cette fics mais en scene un couple boyxboy  
donc homophobe en tout genre il faut pas lire cette fics

note de l'auteur : premiers essai dans le domaine de kyou kara maou

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour speciale  
car c'est le jour de la fete de la pêche  
tous le monde cueillent des peches ,en fête et musique .  
Alors que tous le royaume est à la fete ,  
Wolfram lui est reste dans son bureau a faire les papiers administratf  
alors que le roi et son fiance ,Yuri est en train de cuiellir lui aussi des peches  
dans les different vergers que possede le chateau.  
il aurait mille fois prefere l'accompagne mais il y avait des priorites dans la vie .

Il était en train de s'ennuyer ,quand il sentie une odeur forte  
il se leva pour mieux sentir cette odeur mais elle avait deja disparu dans les airs.  
Mais des l'instant ,où il reparti s'asseoir ,l'odeur reaparu comme par enchantement .  
Pique par la curiosite , il chercha la provenance de cette odeur  
mais une fois de plus ,elle avait deja disparu.  
il finit par renoncer a deviner d'où elle venait et alla se rassoira son bureau  
Une seconde plus tars , elle était revenu discretement.  
Une odeur sucree , quelle etait ce parfum? une pêche .  
oui c'est l'odeur d'une pêche  
mais pourquoi disparait-elle aussitot?  
les question fuge dans sa tete quand il vit apparaitre une sorte  
de riviere de pêche .  
incroyable pensa -t-il en prennant une des peches .  
comment une si petite pêche pouvait sentir aussi bon?  
mais à peine l'avait t-il prit que l'odeur disparu aussitôt .

Tout a coup, il apparu , c'etait un petit homme .  
Un petit homme, vetu d'un kimono .  
il etait là , devant lui se prosternant en le suppliant de ne pas le manger  
Pourquoi ce petit homme qui pouvait tenir entier dans la paume  
sentait une odeur si douce ?

Le garçon s'est recroqueville et a laisser Wolfram humer son parfum.  
Il ne voulait pas lui dire quelle en etait l'origine .  
Il ne faisait que trembler de peur .  
soudain il entendu une voix étrange venant d'en haut et dit :

- je vois , en fait tu prend des bains au feuilles de pêches  
- non ...  
- alors tu as manges des pêches ?  
- impossible ! cria - t-il  
-pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas ?  
- non ! non !  
- c'est pourtant si bon

mais c'est a se moment là que le petit homme essaya de s'enfuir .  
plus il avait peur , plus l'odeur était forte et enivrante .

A cet instant , Wolfram eu envie de mordre dans son épaule blanche  
comme semblable a de la pêche et de lui faire subir d'autres cruautes

mais la voix etrange reaparru et se fut comme si le ciel  
lui était tombe dessus .

Il se reveilla ; il était dans son bureau ou plutot sous son bureau qui avait l'air d'avoir ete reverse. Le garcon avait disparu .  
Mais quelqu'un etait là et l'observe puis fini par lui demande des explications.

- Wolfram , mais qu'est que tu as fait ?  
-... Yuri ?  
-tout est tombe par terre , je t'avais dis de ranger un peu.  
-?  
- bon , c'est pas grave  
-Yuri ... où tu etais ? Demanda t-il encore un peu perdu  
- je suis aller achete du sucre .

C'était la premiere fois ,que Wolfram le voyait aujourd'hui.

- je voulais faire de la liqueur dit-il en montrant le panier de qu'il avait ramener.  
- des prunes ... du jardin ?  
-oui  
-Yuri , tu es trempe .  
- je ne m'attendais pas à une telle pluie ;  
Au faite tu ne dois pas les manger  
-...  
_a ce moment la j'aurais jure revoir le petit homme _

-qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?  
-euh rien , je ne peut pas les manger ?  
-non , c'est empoisonne . dit il en rigolant

yuri à verse la liqueur ainsi que les fruit dans un bocal puis mis un couvercle .  
En faisant cela le parfum et les pensee qui m'ont enivre se sont envole .

- ont ne peut pas la boire maintenant ?  
- non , il va falloir attendre deux mois

oui , il allais patienter jusque là.  
soudain une brise parfume envellopa Yuri .  
était une coincidence ?

* * *

**_fin _**

petit one -shot tout mimi sur kyou kara maou

merci d'avoir lu , j'espere qu'elle vous a plu.  
que se soit le cas ou non dit te le moi

merci encore et la prochaine ()


End file.
